A Smile and a Heartbeat
by rndfaace
Summary: The day Kat dreads the most every year has arrived. The softer sides of Kat and Patrick are revealed. Rated T to be safe. Oneshot. I don't own a thing.


I woke up knowing today was going to be rough. The atmosphere around me was thick and contemptuous as if it knew the exact date. I inhaled sharply as I rolled out of bed. My head and heart pounded rapidly in unison. I slowly ambled out of my room and down the stairs; the smell of bacon flew up my nostrils and worsened my headache.

"Daaaaad." I called from the living room. He turned to me with a smile on his face and a pink flowered apron tied around his waist.

"Good morning honey, I'm making bacon and eggs for you two." He greeted.

"Do I have to go today?" I asked. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I walked over to him and buried my face in his chest.

"Kat, you need to be strong for Bianca." He stated as if I had never heard him before. I had started to weep and he embraced me while rubbing small circles on my back. "Go and get dressed. Breakfast should be ready once you get done."

I sighed and nodded while wiping my tears on my sleeve. I walked back up the stairs and into my room.

Purposely, I kept my eyes on the ground as I walked to my closet; for everything I owned reminded me of her. I pulled on a white boy-beater and my jacket then a pair of skinny jeans after. While brushing my hair, my mind raced at hyper speed remembering what happened on that day. I looked at myself in the mirror and started to weep again. I saw her in me. Not bothering to put makeup on, I went down stairs and sat at the table while dad served eggs, bacon, and orange juice to Bianca and I.

"Girls, I probably won't be home tonight. I'm taking a double shift so I can keep an eye on Mrs. Kindle." He declared while washing the dishes.

"Okay dad," Bianca started, "I'll probably go to Dawn's if that's okay with you."

"I don't see why not." Dad agreed.

Bianca nodded and continued to eat her eggs. I watched her and shook my head. How can she not be torn inside? Has she forgotten what day it is?

"Bianca, how can you spend the night with Dawn when you know damn well what the date is?" I asked incredulously.

"Language!" Walter warned.

Bianca's eyes narrowed. "If you think I've forgotten about today, you're horribly mistaken!!" She spat and she stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving her fork clattering on the plate.

"Kat…why must you speak to Bianca like that? She's grieving just as much as you are." Dad stated disappointedly as he walked into the kitchen to face me. A tear rolled down my cheek and he wiped it softly. "Katherine, she would have wanted you to be strong and finish today." He spoke softly and kindly. "She and I both love you two very much."

"I love you both too as well as Bianca." I admitted as I stood and walked away from the kitchen towards my room.

The ride to school was torment to me. Bianca and I didn't speak a word until she and I got out of my car and she started to walk away.

"Bianca!" I called. She turned to face me waiting for my point of distraction.

"Have fun with Dawn." I said smiling as authentically as I could manage. She accepted my peace offering and smiled back before she stomped away; her heels hitting the ground violently as she walked.

I sighed and bit my lip, keeping it from quivering. I heard Patrick's motorcycle pull into the lot and it soothed me for a moment. I decided to continue in my sister's footsteps into the school.

I endured first through fourth hour without retaining a morsel of information. In fourth we had some extra free time to kill so I took my iPod out of my bag. Before I registered what song was playing, it sounded through the speakers.

"_I miss you, miss you so bad. I don't forget you…Oh it's so sad._

_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly. _

_The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same. _

_I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand. _

_I wish that I could see you again. I know that I can't._

_I've had my wake up, won't you wake up? I keep asking why._

_I can't take it, it wasn't fake it happened you passed by." _

I pushed the stop button while tears flowed freely from my eyes. I jumped up, grabbed my things and bolted out the door. I didn't stop running until I reached my car. I quickly unlocked it, opened the door and fell into the backseat shutting the door behind me. I threw my jacket onto the floor and kicked my shoes off.

I then crumbled on the backseat and sobbed, curling into a ball. My body shook with memories from my childhood of her. She was my best friend, my inspiration. Her face flashed in my head sharply and I closed my eyes to focus on her beautiful features. I had memorized everything about her face including the freckles that littered it in random areas.

All of a sudden, I heard someone open the passenger side door. I can't believe I didn't lock it. Figuring it was Bianca I kept my eyes closed and started talking, pausing in-between words to catch my breath.

"B, I'm su, su, sorry about this morning. I just couldn't believe that you would want to spend today with Dawn…" I trailed off, as I waited for her reply. I heard her climb into the backseat with me. She scooted me over and sat beside my head. Grateful for the sister bonding time, I lifted my head and set it on her lap; she ran her fingers through my hair while tears still leaked from my eyes.

I shifted positions to where I was lying on my back. I inhaled, trying to calm the tears and the shake of my body. When I smelt the air, I didn't recognize the scent. Its aroma was light cologne with hints of motor oil hidden within it. It was absolutely heavenly to my senses though I knew Bianca's scent. It wasn't Bianca who was with me, stroking my hair.

I furrowed my brow and opened my eyes only to see a matching pair of deep chocolate orbs staring back at me with curls lightly grazing his eyelashes. My eyes widened and a look of terror flashed onto my face. I can't believe I'm crying on Patrick Verona's lap. He must have sensed my fright because he lifted the back of his hand to my cheek and stared to caress it softly.

Any other day I would have blown a gasket for him breaking and entering, but I was drained to my core. He searched my face in concern as he cupped my cheek in his hand. I closed my eyes, leaning further into his warm and calloused hand.

My tears still escaped but each time they did, he wiped them away. I reopened my eyes and started to speak.

"Patrick…"

"Mm?" He asked.

"How did you know?" I croaked, looking away from him. I felt too exposed for comfort.

"I saw you run from your class room." He stated. "As for the actual reason you're here and upset, I'm not sure."

"Today is the anniversary of my mom's death." I said softly, closing my eyes again. I didn't want his sympathy, but I decided to let him in for a second.

He nodded and started to stroke my hair again. He didn't say anything, for which I was grateful. My tears had started to dry and I was enjoying every second of Patrick's softer side. I leaned into him, my cheek touching his stomach. I felt the soft, warmth of his T-shirt and inhaled his mind erasing scent. He trailed his fingers up and down my bare arm and I could hear his heartbeat as well as his smile. They both gently lulled me to sleep.

* * *

:) Oneshot. Tell me what you think?


End file.
